This invention relates to combustors for microturbine engines and particularly to a mechanism for reducing the emission of NOX therefrom.
As is well known in the field of gas turbine engine technology, a considerable effort from engineers and scientist has been and is currently being aimed at the reduction and/or elimination of pollutants that are emitted into the atmosphere from these types of engines. It will be appreciated that exhaust gases produced by combusting hydrocarbon fuels has been targeted as being significantly responsible for such emissions. To this end, governmental agencies as well as industry have endeavored and continues to endeavor to make a concerted effort to correct this problem so as to xe2x80x9cclean-upxe2x80x9d the atmosphere. The pollution that is of concern for contributing to the degradation of the atmosphere are nitric oxide (NO), nitrogen dioxide (NO2), unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide (CO) and particulates. As will be appreciated from the description to follow this invention is primarily concerned with NOX, (sometimes referred to as NO.sub.x) which is a combination of NO and NO2.
It is likewise well known that emissions that are generated by combustion fall into two categories, namely, those due to high flame temperatures and those formed due to low flame temperatures. Hence, one of the parameters that is of concern in the design of the combustors, particularly for the high flame temperature environment, is the mixture between the fuel and the air so that during combustion of these elements burning will occur evenly throughout the mixture without introducing hot spots within the combustion chamber.
An example of a system for reducing the emission of NOX is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,717 granted to Teets et al on Nov. 13, 2001 entitled ELECTRICITY GENERATING SYSTEM HAVING AN ANNULAR COMBUSTOR commonly assigned to the assignee of this patent application, and incorporated by reference herein. In this system, a plurality of premix chambers are circumferentially spaced around the outer housing wall of the combustors and are positioned in close proximity to the fuel injectors and are angled to provide a predetermined direction of flow. In this arrangement, the inlet to the pre-mixers serve to direct a rich fuel/air mixture prior to combustion and adds additional air to create a combustible mixture which is burned in the primary zone of the combustors.
Also, it is well known, good mixing adjacent the fuel injector is another method for reducing the emission of NOX. One type of system for providing a good mixture of the ingredients is by mixing of the fuel and air at the discharge end of the fuel injector. These types of systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,310 granted to Le Gal et al on Apr. 30, 2002 and entitled COMBUSTION CHAMBER OF A GAS WORKING ON LIQUID FUEL and U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,937 granted to Graves on Oct. 19, 1999 and entitled RADIAL INLET SWIRLER WITH TWISTED VANES FOR FUEL INJECTOR. In the combustors taught by Le Gal a series of orifices in the combustors are arranged so as to create separate fuel jets and the jets are arranged in the direction of the generatrices of a cone with given range of angles at the vertex thereof In the chamber of the combustors two types of pressurized air inlets are place in proximity to each other where one takes in air helically around the longitudinal axis of the chamber and the other takes the air in tangentially relative to the chamber so as to create around the fuel jets counter-rotating flows. In the patent to Graves this problem is addressed by including two swirlers concentrically mounted around the fuel injector where each swirler includes swirl vanes that are designed to provide the proper flow and swirl angle relative to the fuel being admitted into the combustion chamber.
An alternative method of reducing NOX is by providing a catalyst in the combustors and an example of this technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,278 granted to Nims et al on Oct. 23, 2001 and entitled MICROTURBINE POWER GENERATING SYSTEM and U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,625 granted to Lipinski et al on Oct. 3, 2000 entitled LOW NOX CONDITIONER SYSTEM FOR A MICROTURBINE POWER GENERATING SYSTEM. In these structures a well known catalytic combustion is strategically located in the combustion chamber of a microturbine for reducing the emission of pollutants.
It is quite apparent from the foregoing that there are many alternative methods for attempting to reduce pollutants and many of these designs are indigenous to the particular configuration of the gas turbine engine. Hence, the combustor designer has several options at his disposal for solving this problem and notwithstanding the fact that some of these teachings are employed, the end result is often not fully achieved. Often, the particular engine design will require particular design criteria in order to enhance the solution of the pollution reduction problem.
Hence, even with all of the parameters selected for the combustor with the aim of reducing pollution, one often finds that there is still an opportunity to reduce the emissions even further. This invention is particularly concerned with microturbines of the type that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,717, supra and the types of microturbines manufactured by Elliott Energy Systems, Inc. and, particularly the types similar to and including Model Number TA-80. Hence, this invention is designed to reduce the NOX emissions from annular combustors that include a dam in the combustion chamber located between the primary and secondary combustion zones.
It is contemplated that providing critically dimensioned tubes for leading air in a discrete direction immediately downstream of the dam will reduce the NOX emissions emanating from this type of combustion chamber. This invention is characterized by the fact that this is a simple and economical way for enhancing the reduction of emission of NOX and improving the life of the combustor liner of these types of microturbines, without drastically changing the manufacturing, assembly and disassembly of the unit.
An object of this invention is to reduce the NOX emission from a combustion chamber of the type that includes a dam between the primary and secondary zones of a microturbine.
A feature of this invention is to judiciously locate and orient air tubes that direct air into the combustion zone downstream of the dam so that the air is imparted with a swirling motion in a plane transverse to the central axis of the combustion chamber.
Another feature of this invention is to provide air tubes that are critically dimensioned such that the air discharging from the air tubes will impart a swirling motion in a given direction.
Another feature of this invention is the provision of mechanism for reducing the emission of NOX from an annular combustor in a microturbine that is characterized as simple and inexpensive to manufacture, assemble, disassemble and maintain.
The foregoing and other features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.